The Nearness of You
by CarrieC
Summary: "All struggles for control were forgotten and it didn’t matter anymore who was dominant because they were one. Both satisfied in the nearness of each other." One-shot, songfic. R/R


Disclaimer: JKR- Everything. Norah Jones- Song...well, kinda. Me- Nothin'.  
  
Author's Note: I want to give much thanks to Crys for beta-ing this for me. You are the greatest. Thanks for the advice about the sticky, jiggling flesh. LOL. I also wanted to say that this is my first try at a one-shot, song-fic, sex-related anything so I guess be nice. I hope you like it. Please review and tell a friend.  
  
The Nearness of You  
  
It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you  
  
It was around 1 A.M. when Virginia Weasley sat down to prepare for bed. As Head Girl, it had become her responsibility to perform midnight rounds. It had been a relatively uneventful night; she'd only caught a pair of Hufflepuff fifth years snogging in the Astronomy Tower, so she'd returned back to her room early.  
  
She'd quickly changed into a blue nightgown, thin and almost white from years of use, before sitting down at her vanity. She picked up a hairbrush and absently began to brush her long, auburn locks as she thought about the events that day, particularly Professor Snape's class. Well not his class really, but what had happened after.  
  
Because she was Head Girl, Snape had given her the task of preparing a potion for his fifth year classes. It had taken hours to complete, making her miss dinner and Quidditch practice. After she left the potions classroom, she made her way down to the kitchen for a snack then headed back to the Head Girl quarters to write an owl to her parents before she had to go out for midnight rounds.  
  
As Ginny turned the corner that took her to her common room, she felt a pair of hands cover her mouth and encircle her waist from behind, pulling her into a muscular chest. She could feel her chest beating against her ribcage as warm breath tickled her neck. She tried to scream but the hand held its place. She felt a nose nudge her ear. Then.  
  
"I told you you'd always be mine," a voice, silky smooth, purred into her ear. She gasped softly, whole body tensing up. She could feel him smirk against her hair. Her heart was beating so hard she wondered how he couldn't tell. She remained still unsure of what to do. So many emotions were coursing through her body: confusion, fear, euphoria, anxiety, and relief.  
  
She tried to turn around, but the arm tightened around her waist. The voice tsk'd in her ear. She felt him open his mouth to speak again when she heard a distinct meow from a few meters in front of her.  
  
"Who's there, my love?" came the old and nasty voice of Argus Filch, notorious caretaker of the Hogwarts grounds. As quickly as they had come, the hands released her, sending her flying towards the ground and landing on her rear. She looked back towards the man who had grabbed her, only to find no trace of him.  
  
Within seconds the worn face of Mr. Filch came peering from around the corner. Upon seeing Ginny on the floor, he began to scowl. "Weasley," he stated severely. He looked past her down the corridor, then back at her. "It's almost time for curfew; you shouldn't be out here."  
  
When she saw that he made no move to help her up, she stood on her own, brushing herself off. "Sorry, Mr. Filch. I was only getting a head start on rounds, like I always do."  
  
Filch gave her a disapproving glare, "Suit yourself. Don't let it be said that I didn't warn you. There's something amiss about tonight and it would do you well to avoid it."  
  
Too late, Ginny thought sarcastically as she walked off down the hall, casting a look over her shoulder down the vacant hall.  
  
Even now as she sat there in the safety of her room, she couldn't shake the feeling of warm breath against her neck, his voice in her ear...Just the very nearness of him.  
  
Behind her, the wind blew in through the windows causing the candlelights to flicker and the window to creak. She stood up, crossing the room to close the window dazedly wondering when she would encounter the mysterious figure again.  
  
After closing the window, Ginny turned around and was confronted with a set of cold, piercing gray eyes and a characteristic smirk.  
  
"Draco," she breathed, feeling her heartbeat pick up again. She hated how his mere presence could do this to her. She dreaded and welcomed it at the same time. Though he had told her at the end of her sixth year that he wouldn't be back and things were through between them, she wasn't at all surprised to find him in front of her right now. Inwardly, she smiled.  
  
She had him.  
  
He made to move closer to her, and she tried to brush past him, determined not to be intimidated by him. But, of course, Draco wouldn't allow her to get away. He grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him, crashing his lips to hers. She pressed against his chest, trying to pull away, but his arms were too strong. After moments of fighting it, she finally gave up and returned the kiss.  
  
Pleased, he began to run his tongue along her lips, determined to deepen the kiss, and succeeded when she gasped against his mouth, allowing him entrance. Assuming a position of dominance he allowed his tongue to explore the inner areas of her mouth, taking pleasure in how she always seemed to taste of strawberries and something else he couldn't name, something that was distinctly Ginny, and was surprised when he felt her tongue fighting back for control.  
  
So enthralled by the kiss, he didn't realize her pulling away until it was too late. Opening his eyes, he gazed at her again.  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around herself, trying to fight off the chill his stare always invoked. "What do you want, Draco?" she asked coolly.  
  
"I told you before, you'd always be mine. I just came to claim what was mine," Draco said casually as if he were telling her the weather. He stepped closer to her, and she stepped back.  
  
"No. I don't want this. You told me you were gone for good, and I was happy with that. Why can't you stay gone?" She asked angrily. "Just. Leave."  
  
Draco smirked, "Oh Virginia, I would but we both know it's not what you really want." He stepped closer again, and she stepped back again. "If you can tell me to leave again, then I will."  
  
She turned away from him, but didn't move away, obviously torn. Draco smirked, sliding his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
He had her.  
  
It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you  
  
Draco planted kisses down her neck while slowly sliding the straps of her nightgown of her shoulders. He softly kissed the light dusting of freckles that littered her shoulders, sending a shiver down her spine, making him smirk. He slid the rest of the gown over her body and onto the floor, quickly turning her around and capturing her lips again, drowning in the taste of her. She moaned deep in her throat as his tongue engaged hers and they again battled for dominance.  
  
Ginny's hands found his chest and quickly began unbuttoning the shirt that served to separate them, hands grabbing, fumbling, and tearing frustratedly. He chuckled softly against her mouth.  
  
He almost had her where he wanted her.  
  
She finally finished unbuttoning his shirt and quickly divested him of it. Lightly, she let her fingers trail down his chest before leaving butterfly kisses over it, earning a slight quiver from Draco. He missed the smile that quickly graced her lips.  
  
She almost had him where she wanted him.  
  
When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams come true  
  
Slightly frustrated, he brought her face back up to meet his and ravaged her mouth as they stumbled towards the bed. In the few minutes that it took them to get to her bed, they'd lost all their remaining articles of clothing.  
  
Effortlessly, he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He ran his down the length of her body, lips following where his hands lead. After what seemed an eternity of exploring, he found her face, startled somewhat by the intense gaze of her chocolate brown orbs.  
  
Ginny leaned forward to engage him in a kiss when he pulled back. She looked at him, perplexed, and Draco couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Tell me you're mad about me." Unsure of what to do, Ginny leaned forward to kiss him. Again, he pulled away. "Tell me you're mad about me," he repeated.  
  
"I'm mad about you," she murmured huskily. She leaned forward and, this time, he allowed her to kiss him.  
  
"Tell me you love me."  
  
Without pause, she replied, "I love you."  
  
He had her.  
  
Their kissing became an almost fencing match where one would thrust and the other parry, and then switch roles. It began to get too much for Draco. He needed to feel one with her; to be confused by the line where he ended and she began. He gazed into her eyes again and unknowingly got lost in the depths of her, drunk with her smell.  
  
He was intoxicated in the nearness of her.  
  
Before he knew it, their positions were reversed and Ginny was slowly, agonizingly exploring him, touching his body and soul in places he didn't even know existed.  
  
Draco moved to join them, meld both their beings, when Ginny pulled away.  
  
"Tell me you can't live without me."  
  
"What?" he asked incredulously, still lost in the glory that was her.  
  
"I said, tell me you can't live without me," she repeated, voice patient but apprehensive. He paused, seeming to weigh the repercussions of such a statement, before saying, "I can't live without you."  
  
She smiled, rewarding him with a thorough, soul-searching kiss. When she pulled away, Draco's face was adorned with a disappointing look that told it all.  
  
She had him.  
  
"Tell me that you need me."  
  
This time there was no pause when he breathed, "I need you."  
  
And when he kissed her this time, their bodies joined in a way that both were looking for. Their souls melded and they both were lost in the area where one ended and the other began. As they both climaxed together, all struggles for control were forgotten and it didn't matter anymore who was dominant because they were one.  
  
Both satisfied in the nearness of each other.  
  
I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you  
  
Afterwards, all thoughts of unity disappeared and control once again ruled their minds.  
  
Virginia didn't see the smirk on Draco's face as he stared up at the ceiling. He had won; she had given herself to him. She was his now. He rolled over so that her back was pressed to his chest, putting an arm around her possessively.  
  
She was his.  
  
As Draco drifted off to sleep, he didn't see the smile of triumph on Ginny's face. Little did he know that she too was celebrating a victory. That night she had stolen something from Draco that he wasn't even aware he'd lost. His heart.  
  
Slipping into sleep, Virginia couldn't help but revel in her victory and, as she absently traced the lines of his hand, enjoy the nearness of him.  
  
He was hers. 


End file.
